Memoirs of a Dragon
by Space Oddity
Summary: Not that I support Voldie, or what he did, but I don’t support the ministry either. I was just there, a survivor of the great war that left many without friend or foe, house or family. It ruined thousands.
1. Prologue

**-PROLOGUE-**

He would never know how many people actually cared, how many people would be affected by his actions. Before the battle, he had thought that the whole wizarding world was against him. He might have been right at the time.

I wanted to hurt those petty followers, mindless robots who didn't realize the truth until it was too late. People who shunned the only one who could help them, save them. That was what HE wanted. To turn everyone against the wizarding worlds savior. HIM. I look down upon the people who see only good and evil, black and white, ying and yang. Bloody fools.

There is no black and white, good and evil. Each man believes that what he is fighting for is the good thing, that whatever force is opposing him is the enemy, the evil. Wizards should know this better then anyone, yet the ignorance and carelessness introduced by muggles have tainted our society. Muggleborn wizards. What a joke. Sure, they could do magic, and some ended up being quite the talented wizard or witch, but they just didn't _understand_. They came into our world, bringing with them their prejudices, their beliefs. Those mudbloods refused to accept anything from our world, forcing us to change to accommodate them. I don't have anything against any one of them personally. It's just the essence of the matter, the concept. We accepted them into our society and they went and changed it. What kind of respect is that?

The fools who run our world don't realize that Voldemort thought and felt that his way was the right way, and that we were the "evil." Those petty people, only seeing the world from their point. Never thinking of the families of those deatheaters they killed. Never reversing the tables, and seeing from Voldemort's view. Not that I support Voldie, or what he did, but I don't support the ministry either. I was just there, a survivor of the great war that left many without friend or foe, house or family. It ruined thousands. Still, almost a year later, you see people searching through rubble that used to be buildings.

The wizarding world is now one giant graveyard.

**pqpqpq**

I decided to interview everyone who had had close contact with The-Boy-Who-Lived. It had been almost a year since the end of the battle, so I figured enough time had passed that it wouldn't bring about the ultimate sorrow again, but what did I know? What did I understand about sorrow and grief? That was the question that most on the "light" side would bombard me with. Why was I doing it, who did I think I was, pretending to care. None of that mattered to me, because I had grown up enough, with the help of another, to see past the petty labels. My big question was: Who to interview first? Would I start with those closest to him, relationshipwise, or those who knew him the best, or those who simply knew of him? This decision would make or break me, because my choice would be the first impression of me on everyone's mind, and any pre-conceived notions would either be strengthened, or dissipate.

Who to choose?

**pqpqpq**

I ended up interviewing Hermione Granger first. Still to this day, I don't know exactly why I chose her to be my first interview. It just felt right. Call it Slytherin instinct. Following Granger was Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill Weasley. After that I paid a visit to Harry's summer family, the Dursleys. I include in this, story I guess one could call it, every interview I conducted, and more. This is my life, my memoir. My remembrance of The-Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who changed my life. Harry Potter.

**-/END PROLOGUE-**

_**revised: 07/09/05**_


	2. CASE I GRANGER

**-CASE 1 : HERMIONE GRANGER-**

I walked into Granger's home, and the first thing that struck me was her eyes. They no longer gazed upon me with hatred or distrust. Instead, they were filled with sad curiosity. Granger was bloody curious to see why I was at her door. I almost laughed, only because I had expected a completely different reaction. I grinned at Granger, flashing my teeth at her.

"Hello, Ms. Granger." I said, in what I hoped was a pleasant tone. She smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her ears.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She responded, her voice quavering. "To what do I owe this… pleasure?" she continued. I was almost astounded, because I thought I detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but of course a Malfoy never loses his composure. My grin now turned sad, as I proceeded to describe the nature of my visit. I watched as her chocolate eyes first widened, then filled with tears, and were finally devoid of any emotion.

"Go ahead Malfoy. Ask me anything you need to know."

--_Enclosed is the interview with Ms. Hermione Granger_

**Question:** What was your first impression of Harry?

**Answer:** My first impression of Harry. That's a hard first question, Malfoy. I really first saw him on the Hogwarts Express. He was sitting with Ron, and they were talking animatedly about something (undoubtedly Quidditch.) Ron was about to perform a spell when I finally entered their compartment to say hi, so of course, I had to see if it would work. When it didn't, I showed them that I could do spells, even though I was muggle-born, and I cast a spell upon Harry's broken glasses. Right after I cast the spell, I met Harry's eyes for a second, a split second, and I was startled by what I saw. I saw a lonely little boy who had finally found a friend. I saw a boy, excited by a chance at a new life, a new start. Of course, I would realize later why he hated the Dursleys so much, but that's not related to the question. So I guess you could say that my first impression of Harry Potter was not one of a famous celebrity, but of someone who had finally been given the chance that he deserved. Of course I didn't realize all of this at the time, that would have been a little profound of me. (Granger laughs sadly)

**Q:** I know that at first you weren't friendly with Harry and Ron. How exactly did you overcome your differences and form a bond of friendship so strong it rivaled the founders?

**A:** It was on Halloween, the night that the troll was let into the castle. Do you remember that? Well I do. That day Ron was telling Harry, after Charms, that I was insufferable, and that it was no surprise to him that I had no friends. For some reason this hurt me more than if anyone else had said it, and I ran to the bathroom. That was where I was for the rest of the day, and that was where the troll headed. I thought I was going to die that day, alone and friendless. But then, the two people I least expected (and least wanted to see) showed up and saved my life. Harry and Ron fought the troll to save me. That was the night I found my first, and best, friends.

**Q:** What was the extent of your relationship with Harry?

**A:** We were best friends, nothing more. He and Ron were the brothers I never had. They became my only family.

**Q:** What was the extent of your relationship with Ron?

**A:** I don't see how this is relevant, but Ron and I… well it's complicated. I always loved him; as a brother, and more. We dated at one point, but it didn't really work out.

**Q:** Everything is relevant, Ms. Granger. What were your feelings about Voldemort during the war?

**A:** Do you even have to ask, Malfoy? I despised him. He was after my best friend, for a reason incomprehensible to any wizard. He kept on coming after Harry, after my Harry, who had just someplace he felt accepted and safe. What was wrong with that man? Sure, we killed his deatheaters, so some may say we are no better then him, but they hurt us first. They killed our families before we ever touched them. Before we ever knew Harry existed. Don't look at me like that Malfoy, it's the truth. They really are the bad guys.

**Q:** Back to your relationship with Mr. Weasley. Why exactly didn't your relationship work out?

**A:** Well Malfoy, you are doing a bloody fine job of prying into my personal life. And to answer your question, I'm not exactly sure why it didn't work out. At first it was great. We had each other and Harry was fine with it. In fact, Ron and I talked many times about how it seemed Harry had found somebody. And even though we didn't know who it was, he was happy. That was all that mattered. Ron and I broke up… after the battle. You know how it got. It was just too much to bear. We've remained friendly, but a lot of times I wish.. I wish we were still seeing each other. I miss him.

**Q:** Why did you and Mr. Weasley believe that Harry had found someone? And did you have any speculations as to who it was?

**A:** Of course we had speculations of whom it was with Malfoy. At one point we were even thinking it might be you. And maybe it was (Granger smiles fondly, as if remembering something.) We came to the conclusion that Harry had to be seeing someone after a lot of little signs began to build up. First, Harry started staying out later. This was after… after it was admitted that Voldemort had indeed returned to power. So I guess, the middle of sixth year, maybe? Well he started staying out till ridiculous hours, saying he was in the library but then coming back a lot happier than if he had been doing homework for hours on end. And then one time we found someone elses cloak on his bed, and he seemed to whisper to somebody sometimes, as if they were invisible. And he just seemed a lot happier, you know? He had that glow.

**Q:** Did Harry ever seem distant from you and Mr. Weasley? More so then when you first?

**A:** Of course he was distant. Who wouldn't be, having gone through everything that he had. He saw his godfather die, Malfoy. I don't know if you understand what losing someone is like, but it hurts. It hurts in a way that can't be fixed by any amount of time. Maybe you understand, maybe you don't. At first me and Ron were worried that there was something wrong, but we realized, eventually, that Harry had changed. Not willingly, but inevitably. There's no way a person **can't** change. We left him alone to his thoughts, and talked to him when he wanted to talk.

**Q:** What was your initial reaction when you found out that Harry had disappeared?

**A:** Well at first I couldn't believe it, of course. I really just couldn't grasp the fact that Harry was either… dead… or that he; well that he just up and left us. To this day I still wonder what really happened to Harry. I believe that Dumbledore may know, but he won't give us anything but, "Everything is for the best." Sometimes that man is too vague for his own good. I miss Harry, there's a hollowness inside me that came after his disappeared, and I'm not sure whether that will ever go away. A part of me was lost that day, and I'm afraid to go look for it.

**Q:** Last question, Ms. Granger. Do you believe Harry is still alive?

**A:** silence for a few moments Yes, and no. Some days I lie in bed, thinking that all hope is lost, that there's no possible way in heaven or hell that he's still alive. And then there are other days when I can swear Harry's standing there beside me, trying to reach me. Things moved, little things, but things that Harry would have had one way, so he changed it to be that way. This one time I had a picture that had been Harry's hanging up on my fridge. When he was still here, he had it on a table by this big armchair in his house. One day I came home from work to find that the picture was gone, and I flipped out. I thought that someone had stolen it. But when Ron came over to help me look for it, and call the police to report a break-in, we found it. On a table next to my armchair. Right where it would have been in Harry's own house. I don't know if I'm hallucinating; sometimes I really hope I might be. But there are things that happen that make everything seem so… surreal. Like I've suddenly been thrown into a universe alternate to this one. Everything that had previously been black and white turns into magnificent colors; it made everything clear. Those are the times when I believe that Harry is still alive.

_--End interview_

**pqpqpq**

I closed my notebook and looked at Granger. She was wiping tears from her eyes; at various points she had choked up, but who could blame her? I respected her for that. I'm not sure whether I would have been able to keep it in while being asked questions about Harry like I just had. How ironic. "Thank you Ms. Granger. I really appreciate the time you've sacrificed for this interview. You don't know how much it means." I told her, my voice kept even only by years of training. "You should read this when I'm finished. Some things might become clearer for you, and make it easier for you to deal with the situation."

"Whatever Malfoy. You have what you want, now please leave. You don't understand anything." She said, still unsuccessfully trying to wipe away the tears. I nodded, and then stood up. When I reached the door, I heard a noise. I paused, and listened. I was barely able to make out her voice, but what she said lifted my spirits up into the air. She said, "Thanks, Malfoy."

**Pqpqpq**

**-END CASE I- **

_**revised: 07/09/05**_


	3. Memory I Draco Malfoy

**-Memory . I . Draco Malfoy – **

**-**

_**Thou art not thyself**_

_**For thou exists on many a thousand grains**_

_**That issue out of dust…**_

**Measure for Measure – Shakespeare**

**-**

I sat on the Hogwarts Express, wishing I was back at Malfoy Manor. The last thing I wanted to be doing at this very moment was to be traveling to Hogwarts for my first year. It's not like I was afraid that I wouldn't have friends, or any of that silly nonsense, no. I was afraid of bigger things, things that I could be protected from in the cover of my room at the manor. The thing I was most afraid of was my mission from Papa. To befriend the Boy-Who-Lived. I had heard rumours that he was the same age as me, but had not known it to be fact until recently when Papa informed me that my only job as of now was to become this boys best friend, to find out what he feared, loved, hated, and feed this information to the dark man, in preparation of betraying this young boy. I had to do all this while keeping up the Malfoy name and honour, and not letting Harry Potter know my game. It would be a difficult task, but I would be able to do it of course.

I was a Malfoy.

He was inferior.

That was what I had been taught since the cradle, and The-Boy-Who-Was-Still-Alive was to become my friend, my servant. That way, Papa could give him to the dark man and we would never have to see him again. What I feared about this was that I would fail him, and Papa would give me to the dark man again. I know that Papa loves me, even if he doesn't show it. Mama tells me that it's true. I wonder if Papa would still love me if I didn't want to become friends with Harry-who-lived. What if Harry-who-lived was really a nice boy though? Would I still have to give him to the dark man if he was nice, and became my friend? This could be my chance to finally have a friend… someone to talk to about the dark man and what he does when Papa leaves me with him which is only for my own good of course because Papa loves me and would never ever leave me alone with him just because Mama tells me so it must be true because the dark man is …..

**XXX**

I walked through the train with CrabbeGoyle (their names had long ago melded into one being, two boys who would stand by me and protect me as long as it was for the cause of the dark man), searching for a glimpse of the famous Harry-who-lived. HE had to be all alone, and it would be me, Draco Malfoy, who would befriend him first. Because I was told by my Papa that it would be this way. At least this was the reason I gave myself and Crabbegoyle. I didn't understand why I was so intent on finding Harry-who-lived. But I did find him. And it wasn't in the state I had expected.

We entered the compartment, Crabbegoyle and me. I first noticed that the black head I had been expecting was not alone. There was a redhead with him, and I felt a flash of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. Harry-who-lived had found another friend. Now he might not want to be **my** friend. Then what would I do? The dark man would see to it that I was punished. I straightened up, and kept my Malfoy cool.

"Is it true?" I asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Harry-who-lived answered me, and he glanced at Crabbegoyle. I shrugged away the glance, figuring that Harry-who-lived must be smart enough to tell that these imbeciles didn't really matter to me, at least not in the way that he would be able to. I figured I would explain them, trying to get across in my tone that they meant nothing to me, that their presence wouldn't, couldn't, interfere between us, Draco and Harry-who-lived.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," I said carelessly, glancing at Harry-who-lived. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I heard the redhead cover up a laugh, and I turned to glare at him. So far Harry-who-lived didn't seem to be living up to the image my Papa and the dark man had painted, if he was talking to someone who laughed at a Malfoy. I told that redhead exactly what I thought of him, hitting him where it hurt. His family and social status. Everyone knew that was a weakness of the Weasley's. Pitiful.

I turned back towards Harry-who-lived, hoping to gain his friendship now that my competition has successfully been eliminated. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I held out my hand, willing Harry-who-lived to take it. He looked at it, looked back at me, and replied in a cool tone, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

I won't lie. I was shocked. I said the first retort that came into my eleven year old mind, not thinking how it might hurt Harry-who-lived, or keep our relationship from developing in the right direction. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Mind you, this was what I believed. Papa had always taught me this, and I believed it to be a reasonable argument. I thought it would be the last thing Harry-who-lived would need to come be friends with me, instead of the worthless Weasley. I could see that he was ignorant to the differences of the wizarding families, so I tried to push him in the right direction. That didn't quite work out. It only served to further infuriate Harry-who-lived, something that I would have to explain to Papa and the dark man later on and oh no they weren't going to be happy about that. I sneered at Harry-who-lived, refusing to let my disappointment show, and I walked out of the compartment, leaving Crabbegoyle to fend for themselves.

**XXX**

I always knew that I would be sorted into Slytherin, but it still gave me a sense of accomplishment when the hat shouted out the house I now belonged to. I was cheered, if only as a polite gesture. Slytherin was pureblood, and purebloods were polite. I was, after all, a mere first year, even if I did carry the Malfoy name. I smirked at the condescending expressions on the upper-years. I would soon show them that I was not some petty first year. I would teach them once again to respect the Malfoy name. After all, I felt a need to make up for the earlier lack of power of Harry-who-lived. I needed to be able to show Papa some accomplishment at Hogwarts. He wouldn't take the first-year excuse. Malfoy's never let anyone tell them what to do. That had been drilled into my system over the years, and now it was second nature to need power, to seek it with a thirst unknown to the powerless. I may have only been a first year, but I had more power than any of my housemates, a fact they knew, and would soon learn anyways. It was my duty to teach them.

I immediately liked my head of house, Severus Snape. He had the right air about him, and I knew the Papa knew him. I decided that he was one person in Slytherin worthy of my trust. I went to him while the rest of my year-mates played silly games and gossiped. He seemed a little surprised that I would come seek him out, as his reputation was widely known, even to us measly first years.

"Mr. Malfoy. This is a .. surprise." Severus said, in a tone that suggested I should be at least a little fearful. I shrugged, and asked, "May I come in, Professor?" I believe that years of training was the only thing that kept Severus from showing how surprised he truly was, before he stepped aside to let me through. I walked into his private rooms, and seated myself in an armchair.

I told Severus what exactly my first impression of Hogwarts was, and instead of giving me the old "respect your elders and be kind to your year-mates" speech, he chuckled. Once he had stopped he turned to me and said, "Mr. Malfoy, you do not disappoint. But I believe it is past curfew. Please come back sometime."

I left, wondering what exactly Severus had meant, when I heard something whispering through the castle. I slowly drew my wand out, and prepared to defend myself against whatever was out there. I saw nothing, only heard whisperings that sounded strangely like a song. I shook my head as I reached the Slytherin common room, and decided to explore it another night.

**XXX**

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity. I had to establish the Malfoy name, try and begin to make life living hell for Harry-who-lived, and understand everything that was going on in my classes. I hadn't heard from Papa yet, although I was sure that he had heard of my failed attempt at friendship with Harry-who-lived. Maybe the Dark Man told Papa to give me more time, as it was only the first week at Hogwarts.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, made me feel funny. I wasn't sure what the old man was up to, and I'm sure that's the way that he wanted it. His eyes were always twinkling, more than giving away the fact that he knew more than whomever he was talking to. It got eerie after awhile, and made me decide that he wasn't to be trusted. Call it Slytherin instinct. But Dumbledore seemed to have decided to pay attention to everything that Harry-who-lived was up to. I caught him watching Harry-who-lived more than once, that knowing gleam in his eye. It made me want to go up and put the old fool under veritaserum, to figure out what exactly it was that he wanted with Harry-who-lived. Maybe then I could get into his mind and make him want to be my friend.

It was Saturday and I had spent most of it in the library, putting the finishing touches on a particularly difficult potions essay that Severus had assigned. I believe that he did it to test the extent of the knowledge of us Slytherins, and to mock the Gryffindors in their lack of potions knowledge. The library was empty, which was reasonable, because it was late. Most other students were in the Great Hall, outside, or in their Common Room. I put on my overcloak and packed up my bag, leaving the library to the true bookworms.

The whispering started again. I glanced around me, making sure that I was alone. I cast a charm and strained my ears, trying to understand **what** exactly was being sung. All I caught was this:

_Years before the peace is made_

_Best friends shall reign … _

…_Enemies will be thought to be_

… _snakes and lies with courage … fearful_

_Forever in peace will he rest_

I didn't understand what the partial words meant at the time, but once I heard the whole song in completion I understood. And wished that there was something I had done to stop the events that were about to unfold.

**XXX**

**A/N:** _Sorry that this has come out so long after the last chapter! There's no excuse really, except for school. I decided to take my time with this chapter, because I've got a plan with where I want this story to go. I'm also going to be revising the prologue and the first chapter. So I can't promise that the next chapter will be out soon, but know that I am working on this story to make it better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! _


End file.
